Último encuentro
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Antes de partir a su encuentro seguro con la muerte, él desea ver algo. One Shot, SS/HG


**N/A: **_Bueno este es mi segundo fic en la página. La inspiración para elfic en cuestión ha venido en un momento muy difícil para mí ya que he estado muy ocupada estudiando y con algunos problemas familiares; aunque dicen que de lo malo uno debe sacar lo bueno, y espero esto lo sea. Va dedicado también a varias amigas nuevas que he hecho y a las que estimo mucho y a otras que ya son viejas pero a las que les tengo igual estima (en orden de nuevas a viejas), Lady Grayson (no la incluí al publicar,por que creí que era una impertinencia de mi parte al no conocernos, pero su oportuno consejo me ha hecho sentir que es más que una simple autora, es una amiga), Silver Tongue, Crawling, Istharneko, Sweet, Ludejong, Sarhaliene, Keiko, Ro Chan, Spica chan. Y en cuanto a la trama, yo creo que se entiende dónde está Snape. Espero les guste, saludos y besos_

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling; por lo tanto esta historia es sin fines de lucro  


* * *

  
_De sombras en la pared, un vaso de Whiskey se ve a lo lejos. Distante es el tintineo de un dedo al removerlo y es el brillo inusual que le concede la luz al pasar a través de su forma dorado-café lo que aparta tanta negrura y brinda un poco de claridad. Sabe bien, se supone; viene con las alegrías, muere con las tristezas, ahoga penas y es un excelente oyente. No es que él sea un alcohólico; pero no conoce otra forma de matar las penas que aquejan al corazón.

Tiene listo su consuelo y va en busca de la pena; son pocos los minutos con los que cuenta y quien sabe si al esperar para luego ya es tarde. Con cuidado, con la mirada vacía y un débil caminar abandona lo que le es familiar y seguro para adentrarse en un mundo que no es suyo y del que no sabe si va a lograr salir.

Sin hacer esfuerzo mayor abre aquella puerta; puerta que lo transportó a ese lugar mágico una y otra vez, que lo llevó tan lejos y a dónde él quiso. Lo único que cambiaba en sus viajes era con quién estaba acompañado y lo que sentía a través de el.

Posa sus manos temblorosas sobre sábanas ya descoloridas, saboreadas por las polillas y con tantos recuerdos que lo hacen sentir por un momento cobarde de querer enfrentarse con lo que éstas tienen que decirle. En un arranque de valentía, tira de ellas y se deja caer en una silla vieja y mohosa que muchas veces ha sido cómplice de sus encuentros, y que desde él, no se ha movido de allí.

Se queda por un tiempo ausente, pensando en dónde estará la que fue, era y será por siempre su musa. Piensa en ella y si le está esperando en el mismo lugar dónde la dejó en un momento pasado, teme que esté enfurecida con él y esta vez no quiera acudir a su llamado; pero el sabe que ella no sería capaz, que ella no le abandonaría en el momento dónde él la necesitaba más.

Al fin, luego de minutos interminables las sombras se disipan, y su cuerpo comienza a tensarse ante una figura que suavemente y sin mayor prisa, se va arremolinando dentro. Viene caminando, casi le preocupa, le da miedo; pero espera por oír sus palabras y al terminar su llegar, abre los labios y murmura en silencio; como si le dijera un simple hola.

Ella va levantando la vista, como si le pudiera oír, una tímida sonrisa se posa sobre sus labios y su mirada se hace firme. No, no está enojada con él, y él siente alegría al saberlo.

Se levanta dando traspiés, la visión frente a él es deliciosa. Ella se había presentado ante él de las más variadas maneras, pero jamás de la forma en como lo hacía precisamente ahora, dónde su piel completamente desnuda arrancaba de él los más impropios suspiros, como si se tratase de apenas un joven.

En armonía con su piel, su cabello especialmente rebelde como el lo amaba, la adornaba, la hacía angelical, al caer sobre sus hombros y ofrecerle el pudor, al tratar de tapar sus sonrojados y seguramente exquisitos senos.

Sus manos chocan con el frío vidrio, como queriendo tocarlos, como queriendo tocarla enteramente. Un halo de aliento helado empaña sus visiones por un momento y lo devuelven a la realidad, una realidad en dónde ella ni él coexisten y dónde el está castigado a avocarse a recordarle una y otra vez.

Se da la vuelta, ella sigue sonriendo y el sólo levanta una mano pidiéndole que se aleje, que se vaya de una vez y que le deje morir en paz. El vaso oscila peligrosamente sobre su mano al tirarse otra vez en la silla y caer en la cruda realidad.

Él se va, ella se queda y es mejor así; puesto que al lugar dónde él iba, no se podía regresar.

¡Como la deseaba!, como ansiaba recorrer con sus manos aquellas curvas que seguramente en su ausencia, arrancarían las miles de miradas de otros hombres. Soñaba con su cuerpo cálido, soñaba con besarla hasta que muriesen ambos sin oxígeno alguno, con desvestirla tan lentamente que se convirtiera en algo eterno; tenerla, hacerla suya, despertar y encontrarse con su cuerpo a su lado; que al mirarlo le dedicara una de esas sonrisas de las cuales vivía envidioso al vérselas dirigidas hacia Potter o a Weasly.

No le importaba si se iba con él o con cualquier otro, total ella no le pertenecía y jamás lo haría. Sigue mirando a la figura, no hace nada, sólo sonríe, no tiene la mirada real y, ¡Ni siquiera se parece a ella!

Lanza el vaso de Whiskey al vidrio, desea que termine; desea que de una vez se vaya, que ya no regrese; que a él morirse, ella muera también.

La figura se pierde, la ha logrado espantar, ella ya no va a volver y por dentro eso le alegra; puesto que él tampoco y es mejor así. Se queda observando los trozos de vidrio que ofendidos le recuerdan quién es y cual es su realidad, se quedaran allí, serán recuerdo de lo que una vez se atrevió a soñar, de lo que una vez fue un pensamiento placentero y de lo que una vez lo hizo volver a la vida.

Las sábanas vuelven a su lugar y como si fuera una despedida, el sol vuelve a asomarse sobre las ventas y un nuevo aire cálido llena aquel húmedo y frío ambiente.

La visión se ha acabado como su trago, pero ha diferencia de un vaso; su vacío no podría volver a ser llenado.


End file.
